The Forgotten Rose
by Rose H. McKellen
Summary: After a streak of bad luck, Rose Belle Velvet lands herself in Port Royal,almost being arested for piracy, but luckly she was saved by a childhood friend.still a little off Treasure Island crossover a bit, not to much, but its still there
1. A forgotten Friend

-1

((Alright, I'm still working out the weirdness of it, constructive reviews welcome. Rose may seem a bit like a Mary sue at first but its mainly a act. There's a plot, and lots of adventure to come, just please remember she wont be a Mary Sue for long. And there is a bit of a Treasure Island crossover, I added it in for the sake of my friends. I'm also adding a few more female characters soon, though women of the time weren't allowed to do many things, so thus I'm adding a few powerful women!(maybe like 3 more) But please remember, I haven't written in a really long time, and this story is the one that's taking me out of my writing retirement. So thanks for reading this, have a great and fun day!))

Rose Belle Velvet sat in a carriage heading straight to the governors house. Her raven hair was tied up in a lose braid, causing the wisps of hair that had escaped to blow in the wind. A sigh left her perfect light pink rose lips as she looked out the carriage window, Her freedom in the balance. Rose was sitting next to her best friend from childhood, Elizabeth Swann, governor Swann's daughter. There had been a awkward silence in the cab of the carriage, Rose didn't know what to do., she had not been around the people of high society since she was 11-years- old, one year after Elizabeth's departure for Port Royal.

That year Rose had lost everything, at the young age of 11, her father perished in battle, her mother died a few months later out of pure loneliness. Then young Rose went in search for her only family members left, searching for one when she didn't even know of his name, and even in that same year she lost her freedom, kidnapped by white slave traders, For one month. It was quite a story as to how this young woman of 18 came to be in Port Royal.

Luck for the moment had found her, for the fact was that she had lost all her friends on the ship in a pirate attack and had been found adrift in the middle of the Caribbean by a small merchant ship. The men of that merchant vessel did not treat her well and were trying to convince the Royal Navy of Port Royal that she had been involved in piracy. The Captain in charge would have locked her up to, if Elizabeth Swann had not recognized her childhood friend and stopped the Captain from arresting her.

And so there were three souls in that carriage, Rose and Elizabeth, sitting across from Captain James Norrington of the Royal Navy. The silence still sunk deeply into the world around them. None wanting to speak, and one figure out if he made a bad move, thinking if he might had just ruined his career. But it was he who broke the strange silence.

He looked at the tired Rose and spoke, "Your Father was a great man, Miss Velvet, many of his expeditions are read about all over Britain. My apologizes for almost arresting you, but that man, the captain was very adamant about you being involved with piracy."

Her sapphire blue eyes met his emerald green, "There is no need. I would have suspected myself of piracy, under the conditions as I had been found. I shall tell you what happened when we are in council with the governor, due to the fact that I myself do not like to repeat such things," she stopped for a moment as her voice cracked and tears threatened to pour, "These events I do not ever wish to tell more then once in my life, so , Sir, you have no need to apologize to me for I should be apologizing to you. Pray forgive me for interfering in your day. I do wish we had met under better circumstances."

Rose's eyes traveled about the carriage for a moment, then they came to rest on the man before her, his powdered wig neatly worn, his tri-corder hat in his lap, and his uniform so cleanly worn. She couldn't help but smile at his clean uniform, he wore it so proudly, as most men did at the time, but the way he wore it, she knew that he earned his position as Captain and would soon become a commodore. Twas true that Captain James Norrington was a very ambitious man, he was doing something with his life.

" No need, I'm glad to have you ladies to disrupt my day. But after I hear what you have to say, I must return to the fort and make a report about this attack at sea." James was trying to figure out Rose, he had heard many a strange thing from the captain of that merchant ship.

"Liz- Oh forgive me, Miss Swann, I truly must thank you for saving me. For right now I fear that would be in irons, and thank you Captain Norrington for listening to her."

Elizabeth smiled, a kind smile, "This is the most I have heard you say, Rose, Please call me Lizzie, we've known each other for far to long."

Rose then looked at Lizzie, seeing her expensive cream colored dress and her blonde hair tucked up with pearl hairpins. She looked down at her own pale hands in her lap, feeling out of place, she after all was wearing a black and blue mourning dress, and Rose was a bit on the pale side, at night she almost glowed like the moon. Though Rose was pale she still held much beauty, being called a angel at points in her life.

Another silence ensued, Rose couldn't keep her mind off the traumatic events that happened to her just four days ago. Tears were ever threatening to fall from her eyes. Her hands began to shake as she saw it over and over again in her mind, Lizzie noticed this and reached over for Rose's hand. This cause Rose to move her hand away and look up at Lizzie.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed," Rose said her watery eyes looking straight at Lizzie, Her voice had cracked as she spoke.

"You know the last time you told me you were fine, you had broken your arm and didn't want anyone to worry about you."

A forced smile came to Rose's lips, "I shall always be like that. But right now believe that I'am fine."

James looked out the window, not really listening to the girls talking. Soon he caught sight of the gates that would lead to the large house, he had visited there on many occasions, but never for a occasion such as this. He was in company with the only daughter of one of the greatest Admirals to ever sail in the Caribbean. The Captain turned to look at the girl, he studied her for a moment, he noticed that she was wearing a mourning dress, black with a light blue design over the front. A very expensive looking dress. And her beauty was almost like a full moon shining upon the open waters, that could be seen at the fort.

"Captain, may I inquire as to what you are looking at?" Rose asked, while she was trying to figure out why he was staring at her.

Captain Norrington quickly snapped out of her daze, "Oh I was just thinking, my apologize, m'lady" he paused for a moment, "I believe we are almost to your Home, Miss Swann."

The Carriage stopped and the door opened. James stepped out, he then gave Elizabeth a hand out, then he reached for Rose, but Rosie was just going to step out without a hand, but James and Rose made eye contact again., this caused the cautious girl to reach out to him, slowly. She grabbed his hand and time seemed to stop. Rose could feel her heart beat faster, staring into James Norrington's green eyes, he was staring back. Rose felt strange, she felt something change within her. At that precise moment she forgot all her pain and sorrow, but then time began to move and Rose stepped out of the carriage.

Elizabeth was looking at them, with a smile. She was remembering how Rose was always afraid of people, and would not accept any hand out of a carriage enless it was her father, who would just pick her up and carry her to the door of there large home. This was a very strange day for Elizabeth, for she had found and saved her best friend. It had been so many years yet Lizzie still felt close to Rose. Rose seemed not to have changed , because Lizzie could still read her friend. They weren't children anymore, yet Lizzie now felt like one and all her stress melted away. But Lizzie couldn't help but feel that Rose was hiding something and when Rose had a secret she wouldn't tell a soul.


	2. ABloody Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, due to my fear of Disney…they will take over the world…I could own... never mind.

Anywho, I have been having problems writing, so constructive comments are most welcome.

Soon the three were sitting in the well furnished office of the Governor. Governor Swann sat at his desk looking at Rose, seeing the resemblance she had to his old friend, Admiral Velvet. There was a silence, while Rose prepared to tell her blood covered tale. The silence was deafening but no one wanted to push the girl to speak. Governor Swann was thinking, trying to figure out why a girl that had gone missing now showed up out of the blue. He remembered hearing about her about a year ago from Dr. Livesey, about some adventure where she showed great bravery, but that bravery must have been exaggerated due to the fact that the girl sitting before him was shaking and on the verge of tears.

Rose knew she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the traumatic events that had happened just four days ago, but she wanted to just tell them and get it over with the only problems with telling her tale was that she would have to speak with half truths, in order to escape the hang mans noose. If she could kill like a pirate then she could lie like one.

"Miss, Velvet, please tell me what has happened to you?" Asked Governor Swann.

Her side was aching and her eyes filled with tears ever threatening to pour from her sapphire eyes, Rose took in a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain as she did so, but still the girl spoke, "Well as you know, my father did perish in battle, well most people know naught the fate of my dear mother, "Rose paused for a moment while she fought back tears, though she was acting to save her own neck, some of the emotion was true, when her voice cracked. "She died of pure heart break. You know how close she was to father and without him, mother did not last but three months. So thus I became and orphan, and had one alternative, and that was to find my only other relative, my uncle William Velvet.

Tis true that he was a pirate, and well I had to fear in meeting him again. For we had met many times in my childhood, he would stumble into my home, drunk and hurt, and would be asking my father for money. But my uncle Billy was not that bad of a person, you can ask me old friend Dr .Livesey. When I found him I was at the Admiral Benbow INN, where I met a young lad named Jim Hawkins. Well Uncle had always loved his rum, and he had been running almost all of his life after serving on a pirate ship under Captain James Flint. I fear that all that drinking and fear finally brought him to his death and so Jim and I, we had become good friends, especially after the untimely death of his father. The pirates who had basically scared Uncle Billy to death were going to come to the Inn at any moment. So Jim and his mother went through the trunk that uncle Billy had always had near him. Jim found a map to a island that was the treasure trove of Flint. So after I took my uncles sea salt stained cloak and one of his shirts we left and we hid under a bridge where Jims mother fainted. Jim left with the Squire later and I with Jims mother went to stay with Dr. Livesey. He bought me a few dresses and tried to make me look like a woman of high society again. He had a soft spot for me, knowing my father at one point in his life. Thus we left on a adventure to Treasure Island .

After that I stayed in England mourning for my lost family, and every once in a while staying in Captain Smoletts home with his wife. About three months ago I decided that I wanted to travel the Caribbean, I had heard my fathers great tales and how highly he spoke of Port Royal. I boarded a ship called the Velvet Rose, which at the time seemed like destiny, as most of you know that's my name backwards. Soon I was sailing in the Caribbean, three days before I could reach Port Royal. But my happy voyage was disturbed …" she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and dear Rose was heading straight for a panic attack, she gasped and spoke faster, seeing the events in her mind, "The captain and I were playing chess, we had become quite close, I reminded him of his daughter, we were interrupted buy the sound of yelling and soon the ship was under attack. A ship with black sails…." she was sobbing," he died in my arms…blood all over the deck. "Her eyes were wide with fear.

Elizabeth could feel her friend heading into a panic attack, like the kind Rose was prone to as a child. Lizzie jumped up to comfort Rose, but alas it was to late for the girl had fainted in her chair. James on the other hand looked at Rose then back at Governor Swann, wondering what just happened.

Governor Swann called for the butler to send for a doctor, James carried Rose up to one of the spare rooms.


	3. A Dieing Breed

-1It would be some time before Rose would awake. It was like a sleep debt, due to the fact that Rose had not slept for four days. But she only slept a few hours.

When Rose opened her deep blue eyes she looked around quickly, surprisingly the candle light didn't burn her eyes. After she had thought a moment to remember what had happened, she took a moment to study her surroundings, with out sitting up. It was a nice room, furnished very well, and the bed, so soft, so comfortable. Rose had almost forgotten how nice it was, the life of high society, far better then the hammock that she had been using for years.

Her side ached from her secret wound, the one the girl had hidden so well. She had received that wound prior to being thrown into the longboat with her trunk. The man that had thrown in to that boat and sent her adrift, was one of her many friends. But he was different, he was like a brother to her, Luke Loran Furey, he was the first mate on the Diamond Cutlass. Rose had a hidden past, she had told almost all the truth to the Governor, but she tried to hide the time gaps. And her hidden past was marked with the blood of piracy.

When she was but the young age of 11, she left her home in search of her two uncles. So she wandered around her home port town. Rose was young and foolish at the time, she was searching for her two uncles who both were involved with piracy. The foolish girl was trying to find passage to Tortuga, well her streak of bad luck struck again, the girl was kidnapped by pirates, interested in selling her to the highest bidder. They also happened to be slave trader, and Rose would end up being sold as a prostitute.

Rose knew naught her fate, but there she was, locked in irons in a small room, with just her bag, heading to some unknown destination. When she heard cannon fire and men yelling on deck. The little girl prayed that it was the Royal Navy come to save her. But when all the commotion died down fear instead of hope coursed through her young veins.

She heard nothing for some time, until a man kicked down her locked door, with pistols in hand. The man looked as though he was going to shoot the defenseless girl, but quickly realized that she was chained and crying. Rose was shaking from fear and lack of food. The large man called for his captain, and soon a tall man wearing a red long coat and a black tri corder hat with feathers stepped in. The kind old man with the long white beard looked down with a sweet smile. She will always remember that day, the day she met Captain Mathew White. He flew the Jolly Rodger on his ship, yet they never attacked merchant ships, only slave trader ships and other pirates, mainly unlawful people.

And soon Rose had found luck, the Diamond Cutlass and her crew grew to love the girl. Captain White treated her like a daughter, and it was on the ship she met the cabin boy saved from a similar fate. His name was Luke Lorcan Furey, though he was just a cabin boy in a matter of years he would become first mate. Rose who had become a great commander and skilled fighter became Quartermaster. She was treated better then the men on the ship and no one ever tried to lay a hand on her, for at times she was as wild as the open sea. She could be sweet and calm and as soon as one would cross her she would burst out in a anger like that of a hurricane.

At one point she left the ship, promising to return sometime soon, for she had found one of her uncles, the one she had met as a child, William Velvet, other wise known as Billy Bones. The Diamond Cutlass was playing "Merchant" trading textiles, the ship while in post was known as the Velvet Rose. Because the kind Captain White loved Rose much like a daughter, so when pirates would ask about him she would lie and say that he was her father, it was a mixture of truth and fear, for she was the daughter of Admiral John W. Velvet, and she didn't want to risk getting into a fight.

But anyways Rose soon came to meet up with her uncle. He was staying at a Inn where Rose met James Hawkins. Rose had a great adventure but sadly it cost her the life of her uncle who had a stroke from to much drinking and fear. So after that adventure she returned as Quartermaster of the Diamond Cutlass.

Now all of her friends she thought dead. This thought burned in her mind. She choose not to think about it, pushing it quickly to the back of her mind. Rose had to think of her currant predicament. She looked down, realizing she was wearing a night gown and she felt that her old bandages were gone and replaced with clean ones. Fear shot through her mind, she slowly sat up, with great discomfort to see if her trunk was still there, and it was. The initials of B.B were carved into it with the smaller initials of W.V. she still carried her uncles trunk.

Rose got up out of the bed to check the chest, her side burning as she stood up, pain engulfing her whole body, but still she stood proud. But soon she heard footsteps and the girl fell back into bed and tried to pretend to be asleep.

Elizabeth Swann walked into the room, worry on her face. She sat down in a chair that had been placed by Rose's bed hours ago. Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry, when finally she began to talk to her friend, thinking she was unconscious. "Rose, you know, I have wondered about you for years, But you finally had your pirate adventure and I'm still here, remember how you once promised that together we could sail on a pirate ship. Those years of our childhood have drifted away. I remember when you use to write to me and then the letters stopped, I thought that you had forgotten about me. Father knows a man named Dr. Livesey and he wrote and told Father that you were alive and well and how much you had helped. I envy you…"her words trailed off as she had curiosity awaken in her, soon the woman was walking to the old sea chest and she found herself opening it.

"You know how rude it is to go through other peoples things?" Rose's voice rang out.

Lizzie could have jumped out of her skin, she turned quickly back to look at Rose, "I'm sorry, I was just, I'm sorry"

"No need, I would have done the same thing."

Lizzie stood up and walked back to the chair, takeing a seat, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, beside the feeling of being thrown into a fire…"

"You know, you should have told me that you were hurt! Why must you be so thickheaded? You could have died!" Lizzie said, anger trailing in her voice.

Rose sat up a bit, looking at her friend who was clearly worried about her old friend. She didn't want to worry Lizzie, but Rose had failed at that. The last thing Rose wanted was sympathy, it made her feel weak, much like a child. The woman was trying to figure out her next move, much like a game of chess. She had to figure out where she could stay, also she had to figure out if she should just stay in Port Royal and give piracy a break.

Elizabeth spoke again, "Father said that you may stay with us, seeing as that you have no where else to go, except to go back to England, but in your current condition, I don't think the Doctor would permit it."

A smile came to Rose's lip, that took care of everything, "Thank you…Now I need to get to Norrington and tell him about what happened…"

"No your not, I wont permit you to leave this room…"

"Oh, don't make me find a way out of here! I'll do it…"

Lizzie knew she had lost, "Fine if your feeling up to it…"

\

"How long was I out?" Rose asked slowly, now trying to figure out the time.

"A while, the sun is just going down…Captain Norrington should still be at the fort."

Rose looked at Lizzie, "Thanks, Ill shall be back later, I promise I wont over do it."

Rose lied through her teeth, she had nothing to live for, and all she wanted was revenge on the man who crewed that ship with black sails. He was the reson for Captain White's death, no one else. She couldn't blame the crew, for they just did as they were told. If Rose could just tell the Captain about the ship, then in a matter of time the pirates would be captured. Only if the Navy was still working how her Father left it. She doubted that they would find the pirates, but she prayed in her mind that they would. The woman knew that her wound was grave, she didn't want to tell anyone, that way she could just tell the Captain and die, to go see her friends.

She climbed out of bed, trying not to show the pain on her face, "Don't tell anyone that I left…leave my room and say that I was still asleep, that way none of us will get in trouble."

"You mean like the trouble you caused when you left in the middle of the night to watch the ocean? And I had to cover for you…That worked out perfectly, your Father was so mad at me for like a day…"

"I shall be fine."

Soon Lizzie had left and Rose had put on her dress. Rose had snuck out of the house and had gotten on a horse that Lizzie must have left saddled for her. The woman was off to the Fort, tying not to tople over in pain the whole time. It was the closest thing to suicide the girl could do.

Yeah, that chapter wasn't how I was going to make it, but still I wrote it and I might change it soon. I just had to get Rose to the fort.


End file.
